Promises Trilogy
by Alden-san
Summary: Three goodbyes, three promises, made to three people. Naruto made his last promise to Sakura - These three short oneshots look at possible goodbyes of the Sasuke Rescue Team. -Finished-
1. Shou

---------------------  
Shou: A Reluctant Promise  
Alden  
--------------------

"Neji... You're going, aren't you? I mean, Lee mentioned..."

"Mhm... I came... to say goodbye. I will be gone for a number of days..."

"That's good of you, Neji. I was worried you might not come. Why are you going, though? Uchiha isn't anything special to you..."

"Nara Shikamaru chose me for the genin squad to be sent to recover him. Therefore, I must go."

"I see... Oh, Neji, I'm just really worried. I mean, first Lee might lose his chance as a shinobi, and now you're going off on a dangerous mission... Neji, you better come back to me, alright?"

"I will do what fate has decreed-"

"No, Neji! That's not good enough! Not anymore! I don't care anymore about fate, just you come back to us! Otherwise, we'll all fall apart...."

"Promise, or I swear I'll kill you myself. Promise you'll come back, alive."

"Alright, Tenten. I... I promise I will return to the village, alive."

"Thank you. Oh, darn... that kid, Chouji, he's calling you... You better go... Neji, I know I don't have to warn you about being careful, but... still... Don't die on me."

"Thank you, Tenten. I'll be careful to keep myself alive. Now... May I go?"

"Eugh, Neji, go already! Bring the kid back, alright?"

"Alright, Tenten. Say goodbye to Lee for me."

"Mhm..."

Tenten watched her partner walk off, and headed off to see Lee.

"Neji... You better keep that promise..."

Fin


	2. Ni

---------------------  
Ni: A Confident Promise  
Alden  
--------------------- 

"Hinata..."

"Mhm, Kiba-kun?"

"Well... I'm on the squad to go rescue Uchiha... And I wanted to say goodbye, just in case."

"Just in case... of what, Kiba-kun? Do you really think..."

"Hai. There are powerful Sound ninja's with him, most likely. Me, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto are going..."

"Naruto-kun's going?"

"Ugh... Mhm... So, goodbye, Hinata..."

"Wait, Kiba-kun!"

"Yeah, Hinata?"

"... Please, keep careful, okay? I mean... I care about you, you're like a brother to me, Kiba-kun. If you were hurt..."

"I'll be okay, Hinata, don't worry, okay? Me'n Akamaru got an awesome new jutsu, an' that'll get rid of any sound-nin."

"Just promise me you won't get yourself killed... Okay, Kiba-kun? Promise me, just this once, alright?"

"I promise, Hinata. I'll come back to you, no matter what happens."

"And... I know you don't really like him that much, Kiba-kun, but... Naruto-kun... Could you make sure he doesn't... he doesn't..."

"Do something stupid? Don't worry, Hinata, we'll all come back alive and in one piece, I promise. Even Naruto, alright?"

"Thank you, Kiba... I... I'll miss you."

"It's only a few days, Hinata... You know, though... I'll miss you too. Tell Kurenai-sensei and Shino for me, okay?"

"Mhm... I'll see you soon, Kiba-kun."

"I promise!"

And as Kiba walked away, Hinata gave a little prayer. 'Please, let them be safe....'

Fin


	3. San Fin

-----------------  
San: A Troublesome Promise  
Alden-san  
----------------- 

"You're going to go, aren't you? You're going to bring him back?"

"Yeah, troublesome mission. I don't really care what happens to Uchiha, but it's orders, ne?"

"There won't be fighting, right? I know you're a genius, but..."

"Don't worry, Ino... Eugh, I'm going to have a full squad. Neji, Kiba, Naruto-"

"So you're going to be safe with a bunch of genin trailing after you? Ha. Shikamaru, don't act as if you're not worried yourself. I... I'll worry about you! What if something happens? What if you get hurt, or... I mean, Sasuke-kun is really important, but... You're a chuunin, a NEW chuunin, leading a bunch of Chuunin Exam rejects into an important battle! I know one of you will do something stupid, and get all of you killed!"

"That's why I'm there, ne?"

"Very funny, Shikamaru. Real witty."

"Seriously, Ino, we'll be fine. Uchiha'll be back before you blink, okay? And none of us will be hurt, either."

"Promise?"

"Eugh... Fine, I promise. So damn troublesome..."

"And you better come back. Chouji and Sasuke-kun too. Otherwise I won't forgive you, Shikamaru... And I'll make your life hell. Okay?"

"Eugh, now you're convincing me to die in battle... Oh, I better head out. The group will be meeting soon. I'll see you in a few days."

"You come back to me, Shikamaru! Bring him back to me! Look after Chouji! Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru just waved her away, and made his way to where his team was waiting.

-Fin de Trilogie-

--------  
Hoy! I finished these three a while ago, maybe a month ago dring my lack of internet. Hope they were good.


End file.
